the_praxis_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Mamonme Queens
As mentioned previously when discussing the hierarchy of Mamonme, queens are Mamonme who stand at the pinnacle of their genus. While placed lower on the hierarchical structure than Serebim, Seretic vi Alloriel's daughters, they hold far greater power than said daughters. To explain why, we will elaborate below. As is now well known a Succubus queen by name of Delurihah Meludrae, found the Tome of the Dawning, during the previous Demon Lord's rule and decided that she would promote coexistence between those of the human race and the Demon Kingdoms. What is also well known is that there was a decline in attacks on humans following her revelation, however the reason behind this was not as well known. It appears that Delurihah Meludrae had met with many members of clans who felt similarly to her about the treatment of humans, this led to a sweeping civil war which ended with the majority of those in favour of coexistence united under chieftains who would then gather all of the Demon Energies being channelled to them via the rest of their genus. When Seretique vi Alloriel took the throne, she approached these chieftains and through a combination of her strength as Demon Lord, their strength and the wisdom and strength of The Dynasty of Aten they were able to bring about the Grand Changing. Queens are much the same as the chieftains mentioned before, they are Mamonme who through strength or simply through leadership, have gained enough followers to become the focus of their genus' admiration. As a result, much of their genus' demonic energy will be diverted to themselves raising their strength and power to a level where they may stand head and shoulders above the rest. Due to this elevation of power, they are allowed to rule over their genus as a queen, the epitome of their brethren's greatness. While not all queens are noteworthy, such as the queen of the Cukaliki, Milderaena, the queen of the C'try Mice, Kishaeli Thistel, the queen of the Ureonggaksi, Katatsumuri Kaimi or even the queen of the Lichen, Parmeli Thallae to name but a few, those of the more powerful races could easily put a Serebim over her knee and spank her. Such queens would be the queen of the dragons, queen of the Belle Dame, queen of the Vampires and even the pirate queen of the Minotaurides. These beings are extremely powerful, possibly even powerful enough to usurp Seretique vi Alloriel herself should they have chosen. There are some queens such as Elsaya of the Sorceresses that even the Demon Lord steers clear of due to her sheer power, it is believed to be only due to good fortune that Sorceress Elsaya has not shown an interest in the mantle of Demon Lord. In closing we would just like to mention that in recent times, The Gentle Flame Clover Meadlowry has essentially become a queen in her own right. As The Gentle Flame, she has gained the admiration of most of the Bovitauride race, as well as that of many, many different Mamonme races who have pinned their hopes on her and her relationship with the Principal God Eiraiha. Category:Glossary of Terms Category:Mamonme